For Love and Destiny
by Kimberly
Summary: It's the Sequel to Bonds of Destiny!!! ^_^ It's worth reading I promise.


for love and Destiny

chapter 1

Big Bang Attack!

When Vegeta came back to Earth there were only 3 months before the androids were due to appear. Now they had only two more months before the androids were due to surface. Only two months! All of the Z senshi, including Vegeta, trained continuously to strengthen their bodies and hone their fighting skills. But today Vegeta decided to take the day off. It had been only a month since he came back from his training in outer space. It had also been a month since the birth of his son. He could afford to take the day off; he had reached a plateau in power that he had never imagined was possible. He was now the strongest of them all! And he knew it. He could feel it, every time he felt Goku turn SSJ. He knew he was the stronger Saiyan. It felt good to be the best. To be the Prince of all Saiyans once again. He strutted into Bulma's office to inform her that she and his son where going to spend the day with him. He saw her working on some new gadget and smiled. She was just as dedicated to her work as he was to his training. She swore that she was going to take maternity leave, but as soon as the soreness of her stomach disappeared She put baby Trunks on a routine and started taking him to work with her. She didn't want to be anywhere without their son, but she didn't want to stop working either. Vegeta slowly went to pick up his son out of the bassinet . When he got into arms reach, the sleeping baby's eyes shot wide open and he smiled and cooed . Vegeta smirked and gently picked up his son and cradled him in his arms.

"So you recognized you father's ki. Ne?" Vegeta asked his son in Saiyans.

Bulma quickly lifted her head from what she was doing, and spun around in her swivel chair to face her husband. "How long have you been in here?"

Vegeta blinked hard, frowned at her and growled. "Are you telling me that you didn't sense me come in Woman!" He was completely shocked that she didn't notice his presence when he came in a minute ago, or at least when he picked up his son who was less than 3 feet away from her.

She blinked and shook her head. She was confused by his sudden burst of anger.

His eyes got wide. "Someone could have come in here and stole or hurt my son and you wouldn't have even *%$@ing known about it!"

A look of fright graced Bulma face then it settled in to skepticism. "Like who?" She said without a shred of fear.

Vegeta was about to tell her. As a destroyer of races and planets, he had legions of enemies who would love to have revenge. But then he decided against it. She was already worried enough with the androids coming in two months, so he decided to make a joke of his answer. He raised one of his brows and gave her an all knowing look. "Yamcha for one." He said in a tone that was as serious as he could muster, for he knew that cowardly idiot would never try anything so stupid.

A look of true fright came into Bulma eyes. She started remembering Yamcha telling her how he watched her all the time and how he snuck undetected and into her room when Vegeta was gone. 'Maybe he _might _try something to hurt us, to hurt Trunks. Especially after what Vegeta and I did to him!'

Vegeta was listen to her thoughts; even though, he knew that she was talking to herself and not him. His face looked intrigued by what she was thinking. "What did you do to him?" 

Bulma eyes focused on Vegeta and away from the pictured memories of her minds eye. "Huh,.. I hit him with at ki blast." She quickly looked away from him. Hoping that her tattle tale eyes didn't give him more information than she wanted him to know. She hoped that he thought she was talking about the mall incident. 

Vegeta raised his eye brows, smirked and nodded. He looked as if he was remembering a past memory, or secretly searching her thoughts to uncover that one blocked memory. For a second she had let her guard down, so she hoped that it wasn't the latter. 

She had never told him what Yamcha did while he was gone, for she knew that Vegeta would not only kill Yamcha, but moreover he would never forgive himself for not being there to protect her. So she decided to keep that little incident blocked away in the darkest recesses of her mind.

"Do you really think he'll try something like that?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Only if he has a death wish!"

Bulma sighed in relief. She finally realized that Vegeta telling a joke about Yamcha being a threat. She quickly composed herself and looked back at her husband. "You know... I'd kill him if he harmed Trunks."

"And I'd let you!" Vegeta then narrowed his eyes, gave her a knowing smirk and laughed out. "Not only will I let you kill him. I'd watch you do it!" (she said that to Yamcha remember ^_~)

Her jaw dropped and her eyes doubled their size. "How long have you known?" 

Vegeta quickly scanned the part of her mind that he was blocked from since he got back to earth and was furious!! "I DIDN'T"!!" He roared "Until just now!!!.... I'm going to KILL that MOTHER $%&$#!!!"

He turned and stomped out of her office. She jumped out her swivel chair and called out. "Vegeta wait!!"

Vegeta ignored her and kept walking. She had to run just to catch up with him.

"VEGETA!!" She grabbed his shoulder. "At least give me Trunks!!!"

Vegeta stopped and looked down into his arms. Trunks looked up at him with frightened eyes. He was so afraid, he was too scared to cry. Vegeta had forgotten that he was holding his son, which made him even more angry. In his blind rage, he could have hurt his fragile infant son. "This is all your fault Yamcha!!!" 

Bulma ran in front of him, and gently took the baby out of Vegeta's embrace. Trunks started to wail, for he finally felt safe enough to cry. She looked into her husbands eyes as she soothed her baby. "Vegeta!?!" He was looking back at her, but he didn't seem to focus on her . He kinda looked like his sanity snapped. "Vegeta!" She brought her face closer to his and looked deep into his eye. Slowly he began to focus on her.

"WHAT?!!!" He finally roared.

She gave him a look that said _You better maintain low tones with me._

In a calmer, lower tone Vegeta asked his question again.

"Vegeta I'm not going to try to stop you, because I know I can't. Nor I'm I going to try an tell you what to do because I know you won't listen, but before you leave, I want you to know that _I_ already handled the situation!!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sarcastically asked. "Did you kill him?" 

"No!" She knew it was a rhetorical question, but she answered it anyway.

"Then you didn't handle the situation!" He gently pushed Bulma out of the way, and stomped down the hall.

Vegeta was gone for about an hour then returned back to her lab, with a smug smirk on his face.

Bulma pushed aside her work and turned to face him in her swivel chair. "Did you kill him? She asked dejectedly. She didn't care so much for Yamcha; although she didn't want him dead either. But mostly she hated the fact that she was going to have to explain to everyone why Vegeta killed him.

"No."

"No?" She was taken back by his answer. "Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I thought of another way to punish that Baka for is insolence." He evilly chimed.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. If death wasn't punishment enough, she didn't even want to think about what he had in mind. But she asked anyway. "And how do you plan on punishing him?"

"You'll see...." He smirked sadistically. "When the times right."

"Did you do _anything _to him?"

Vegeta eyes mischievously lit up, and he shook his head no. He placed his index finger on his lips, as if he was telling her to keep the information he was about to tell her a secret, and spoke mentally 'He doesn't even know I know!'

Bulma cringed when looked at her husband. He was reveling in his heinous plan of revenge. She watched him walk out of her office with a little pep in his strut. She sighed as she picked her son up out of his bassinet. Later she would have to try to convince Vegeta to forget about taking revenge against Yamcha. She held her son up in the air and took a good look at him. His likeness to his father brought a smile on her face. 

"I'm not going to be able to convince him am I Trunks?"

As if the infant understood what she was saying, he shook his head no.

"Hmph.. well _he_ just better leave us out of his little plan!" She said absolutely as she nodded to her giggling son. 

Vegeta heard her; even though, he was now at the other end of the hallway. "Not at chance Bulma-chan... not a chance.." He smirked and chuckled to himself as he thought about Yamcha's fate.

Bulma gathered some of the necessary things Trunks would need, and went to follow her husband. She was curious why Vegeta was even in her lab this morning. He usually trained all day.

"Vegeta." She said as she noticed him in the family entertainment room, sitting on the couch, delving under the seat cushions for the remote. "I see that you are dressed in regular clothes,.... So what do you plan on doing today, since your not training?"

Vegeta smirked. "I plan on spending the day with my wife and son."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yes, really!" He said in an agitated sigh. He raised an eyebrow "Is that going to be problem?"

"Well I do have work to do..." She teased "Let me check my schedule and maybe I can pencil you in later."

Vegeta gave her a warm frown as he walked to her and got his son from her embrace. "Then I guess we'll see you later." He said playfully. He started to walk away from her.

"So where are we going? What are we going to do?" She giggled as she ran to catch up with them.

"Nothing."

"What? Are you telling me you've changed your mind already?" She ran in front him and put her hands on her hips. 

"No. What I'm telling you is, I want to spend a day doing nothing with my wife and child."

Bulma flashed him a brilliant smile and kissed him. It was rare that he took a voluntary break from training. Not since the third and fourth bond did he not train. And even when he didn't _train, _he still in some way, practiced his fighting skills. Today was completely unique, because today he was going to relax. He _never_ relaxed.

They stayed at Capsule Corps and had a picnic brunch, on the massive lawn that mid-morning. Later that afternoon, they stayed in the living room watched some tv and cuddled. 

Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch. Vegeta was watching tv, resting on top of her with his back against her stomach and his head resting in the valley of her breast. She had her arms and legs comfortably wrapped around him. When he noticed her calm steady breathing, Vegeta released himself from his wife's embrace. He sat up and rested his arms on the rim of Trunks bassinet. He rested is chin on his wrist and watched his son sleep. Vegeta felt different since the birth of his son. The young prince fascinated him. Almost every night he would secretly stop his training, early and sneak into his son's nursery to watch him sleep. Then after a few minutes he would _have to _wakeup the baby prince on purpose, just so he could see him smile. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to do it. 

"Bulma would kill me if she knew that I was the reason Trunks kept waking up in the middle of the night!" Vegeta chuckled to himself in a whisper . 

Besides Bulma, he had never loved someone so much. Actually, besides Bulma, he had never loved anyone; not even himself. And now he had a little boy that he totally adored. It was amazing to him because the child did absolutely nothing to deserve such devotion, except be born. He didn't understand his feelings, but he embraced them. He had more than a bond with his mate. He had a bond with his child. He had a bond of the family. There were no family bonds on Planet Vegeta; or at least within the royal house of Vegeta.

'Maybe if there were,... I wouldn't of had to grow up with such a terrible life.' He mistakenly mentally sighed to himself before he could put up his mental wall. 

Bulma's eyes instantly shot open and she stared at her husband. He stiffened but didn't turn to face her. He cursed his mental bond. Bulma could tell that he didn't want to explain his last thought, so she decided not to press the issue, _today. _She turned to her side and went back to sleep. A few minutes later the phone rang. Vegeta knew it wasn't for him, so he didn't even bother to get it. Bulma tried to ignore it too, but after the tenth ring, and the answer machine seemed to refuse to pick it up, she groggily walked across the room to answer it. 

Ring ring #11

"Mooshi mooshi" she said in a tone as pleasant as she could muster. 

"Hello Bulma it's me Goku?

Vegeta looked up from his son, and turned is head in Bulma's direction. He had heard Goku's big mouth all the way across the room. 'What does he want?' Vegeta mentally asked Bulma, in an agitated sigh.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to talk to her friend. "I've known you forever Goku, you don't have to introduce yourself!" She giggled playfully. "I know your voice."

"Hehe Sorry."

"No need to be." She giggled "What's up?"

"Umm nothing much. Gohan, Piccolo and I have been training much harder lately... Trying to get ready for the androids, you know!"

"Yes I know! Vegeta's training really hard too!!" She stated proudly.

"I could tell! We felt his ki when he came back!"

Bulma frowned and her eyes narrowed. She had almost forgot that they all totally dissed her when they thought Vegeta left her. She was so PO, she refused to speak, for she knew that if she did, she would give Goku a tongue lashing he wouldn't soon forget. This decision created an uncomfortable silence on the phone.

Vegeta smirked. He knew that she just remembered their past transgressions. He also knew that she was just about to tell Goku where he could go. He loved watching her tell people off. 

"Uhh... Bulma are you there?"

"What do you need, Goku?!" Her voice was icy. 

Goku winced at her tone. "Umm... well... I wanted to know if you and Vegeta wanted to go to a cookout with the rest of the gang today?."

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at Vegeta. With a short shake of the head he said no. "No Goku. I'm afraid we cant make it." Her voice was cold.

Goku paused before he spoke. "Umm... Bulma is anything wrong?"

A malicious smile tugged at the corners of Vegeta mouth. He could tell that Bulma was about to explode. 

"What the #$^*$ do _you _think?" She roared. 

Goku gasped. Bulma had never spoke to him like that before.

"A whole %^$@ing year has gone by and this is the first %^%@ing time you even called to see how I'm doing!!"

"I've been busy.... training.." Goku innocently tried to explain.

"To busy to check up on your friend whose husband left her because she was pregnant?!!" She asked in an angry sarcastic tone. 

"VEGETA LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE PREGNANT?!!" Goku sounded upset and shocked. "I didn't know that! I thought he just went off to train!!"

"Nani?!" She was taken back by his answer. 

"Vegeta left you?!!" The disbelief and anger was clearly audible. 

"Of course not!!" Bulma spat out angrily, to defend her husband.

"Then why would you say something like that?" He sounded confused.

"That's what Yamcha said _you_ guys believed!?!" She explained.

"Yamcha said _WHO_ said that?" He still sounded confused. 

duh "You and Chichi!!" She yelled making hand gestures even though he couldn't seem them. 

"First I've heard of it..." He stated calmly and innocently. "Chichi _told me _that you just wanted to be left alone, and that Vegeta would probably feel disrespected if I called or went over there while he was gone."

"She said what?" Bulma said in a flat tone of disbelief. She didn't understand why Chichi would lie like that.

"But she assured me that she and Yamcha talked to you almost every day to make sure you were doing ok...." He paused for a few seconds as if he were thinking about something. "Now that I think about it.... It's kinda weird that Vegeta would get upset if _I_ talked to you and not _Yamcha_.....pause Anyways,... If you wanted to talk to me why didn't you just call? I would have called you back eventually."

Bulma was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe the depths that Chichi would sink. She told Goku that I wanted to be left alone, and she probably told Yamcha that Vegeta left her too. 'What is her problem?!' Bulma asked herself. 

'She's jealous.' Vegeta answered absolutely. 'It's said that jealousy is as cruel as the grave.'

'Vegeta please...' Bulma hissed mentally, rolled her eyes, and raised her hand in the stop position. 'I'm not in the mood for any of your fortune cookie quotes right now, ok?'

Vegeta's eyes widened and said in a shocked laugh. "Don't get mad at me, woman! I'm not the one who lied on you!"

"Goku" Bulma said in an angry apologetic tone. "I think there has been a big misunderstanding."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He sounded like an adult three year old. 

"No Goku, I'm not mad at you any more." She was furious at Chichi. 

"Good. Because I'd be really really sad if you were!"

"Goku. I've got to go, but will you do me a favor?" She said with a mischievous chime in her tone.

"Sure!"

"When you see Chichi..." Her voice was now vengeful. "Tell her I've got something for her! Ok?"

"SURE!" Goku agreed happily, not catching the hidden meaning in her tone. "Is it a present? I can keep a secret! I promise!"

"No Goku its not a present, _but it is a surprise_. So be sure to tell her ok." She realized that he didn't understand what she meant, so she spoke to him as if he were a child.

"I won't forget!" Goku said in a disappointed but excited tone. "I'll be sure to tell her!"

"Okay. I'm taking that as a promise, so _Don't _forget" Bulma chided warmly. "Bye now."

"Bye!"

~click~

After she hung up the phone, Bulma angrily spun around towards Vegeta's direction and roared. "The next time I see Chichi, I'm going to beat her @$$!!!"

Vegeta just laughed and couldn't wait to see the spectacle. 

****

Two months later...

Vegeta decided to leave Capsule Corps three days before the androids were due to show up so that he could perform an ancient Saiyan ritual before the battle. It had been apart of Saiyan culture since before recorded history, and it was done to ensure victory. As he was making his preparations to leave, Bulma threw a fit. He tried to explain to her what he was doing, but she was too upset to take in all the information he was giving her. 

All she heard was that he said that he was leaving so that he could do something, and then said something about giving respect to the Great Saiyan Warriors of Old. He might of also said something about using reflections on past great battles to ensure future victories. Or something like that. She was too angry to really listen to him. She hated the fact that he was leaving her three days before the androids came! She felt that he could perform the Saiyan whatchamacallit ritual _AFTER _the battle! Bulma felt that if he wasn't going to train, then he should spend that time with his family and not in the boon-docks doing who knows what! 

"Woman! I can't believe you are really that selfish!" Vegeta growled as he took the capsule filled with food from his mother-in-law.

Bulma glared at her mother "I can't believe your helping him!!"

Her mother gave her a beatific smile, shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the kitchen. She had heard them arguing about this for a almost an hour now, and she agreed with Vegeta. If this ritual was supposed to keep him safe, she wanted him to do it.

Bulma turned to her husband and screamed. "Well, believe it!! You're not leaving!" 

"And who's going to stop me?" He asked smugly. "Certainly not you..."

~slap~

Vegeta slowly raised his hand to his cheek and with wide eyes just stared at Bulma. He had heard that a woman's hand could move faster than a humming bird's wing, but this was the first time he had actually witnessed it. 

"What the #%$ was that for?!" He screamed in shock. It didn't hurt him and this definitely wasn't the first time she had hit him. But this _was_ the first time it ever caught him off guard. 

She was so mad she was shaking. "Vegeta,... you call _me _selfish!! I'm terrified!! Terrified that this might be the last time I ever see you!.."

"You don't trust in my capabilities?" He growled. Her lack of faith in him stung at his pride.

"Of course I do!.." She yelled in an absolute tone, and turned her head away from him as her hot tears started to stream down her face. "It's just..." Her voice started to crack making her unable to speak vocally. 'I can't imagine or understand how strong you really are... I only know how I feel.. and I'm afraid!'

He looked at her skeptically but went to comfort her anyways. He hated to see her cry, and in more ways than one, her sorrow was affecting him. So as he walked toward her, he put up his mental wall and mumbled. "You just don't believe in me, Baka..." 

~slap~

Again he didn't see it coming. Vegeta just stood there eyes wide, completely shocked, his body completely frozen with his arms open to embrace her. 

"Do you have a hearing problem?!!" She screamed batting his hands away and putting her hands on her hips "Why can't you understand that I love you and that I don't want any harm to come to you!!"

"Then_.... why _didn't you just say that in the _first place_!!" He said in a sarcastic condescending tone. 

She was taken back by his words. She growled under her breath and rolled her eyes at him. At this point they had been fighting about this for about an hour and because_ she _was about to _hurt him _herself, Bulma was at the verge of not caring if her idiot husband got hurt in battle! (as long as he didn't die)

Vegeta angrily roared. "What do you think I'm doing the Lumbertinkin ritual for?..." Then sarcastically sighed. "My health!?!" 

Bulma was now sick and tired of him. 

She spat out threw grit teeth. "You.. you are such an inconsiderate Baka!! You're not even trying to understand my point of view! Just get out my sight Vegeta!" 

He smirked and retorted in a smart alike tone. "That's what I've been trying to do for that last hour!" And walked out of the room.

He flew away from Capsule Corps with a satisfied feeling. He knew that he could of walked away from that argument at any time, but it was easier for him to leave Bulma in a fit of rage than with her crying and mourning over an impending doom that was never going to happen. How could it? He was the most Powerful Warrior in the Universe. And it wouldn't be long before he unveiled his glory for all to see. 

It only took about 10minutes until he found a spot on a distant island that was perfect to commence the ritual. He hated this ritual. Actually he hated all Saiyan rituals. He found them completely useless. Yet still, they were deeply engrained in his being. Thus, he found himself religiously being faithful to _all_ the bothersome Saiyan traditions. 

He landed in the middle of the island. It was thick with plant life and giant boulders. He needed the area to be completely flat and barren of all life except himself. He softly sighed to himself and started to increase his ki. He created a bubble like ki shield around him that kept expanding disintegrating everything it came in contact with. He had created a circle on the ground with his ki, and from its radius, it went about a thousand feet in all directions. As he stood in the center of a very large completely flat, dirt circle, Vegeta used more of his ki and heated up the clay-dirt ground that was under his feet. The heat of his ki crystallized the dirt, making an orange ceramic floor. He hovered over the ceramic floor and waited for the floor to cool down. As he waited, he debated whether to eat now or later. He decided on later. After the floor cooled, he gently landed on the floor. He closed his eyes, lifted his face toward the heavens, and started to meditate. He stood there meditating in the ritualistic position for about an hour when he felt water drop on his face. He slowly wiped it off, hoping that it wasn't bird crap, then he was hit by another water drop.. then another and another. It had started to rain. _Hard._

"Kuso!!!" The ritual forbade him to use ki for 36hrs, so he couldn't flare his ki to evaporated the rain before it touched his body. It also forbade him to change positions. So as he stood there with his head tilted toward the heavens. He tried to ignore the down pour and return to his meditation, but he couldn't. _He felt like he was drowning for crying out loud! _ And he still had ten more hours of this first part of the ritual to go. 

"This is madness!" He roared.

As the last minute of his meditation came and went that seemed to be the same moment that fate decided to stop the rain. 

Vegeta angrily gestured to the sky "SO NOW YOU $@#ing STOP THE RAIN!! AFTER YOU ALMOST %$&*ing _DROWN ME_!!!" 

Vegeta ranted for about another 10 minutes. Before he decided to let his anger go and eat. The second part of Lumbertinkin was physically strenuous; he would need nourishment if he was to finish on time. He un-capsized a huge meal that could easily feed about 6 over weight grown men. He ate everything except for some cauliflower. Why Bulma's mom packed it for him, he had no idea. She knew he hated it! 

"Baka woman" He growled as he ate.

The second part commanded him to perform all of the 848 Saiyan kata's. It took proximately 21 hours to complete this task. Vegeta didn't mind this part so much, but he hated that he couldn't use his ki. He was swift and precise in his movements. He secretly wished that he had brought a huge mirror so he could watch himself as he did the kata's. Maybe it was pride in his skill or perhaps it was vanity, because he new that not even Bruce Lee had anything on his skills, but he wanted to watch his technique. Just as he was about to complete the first kata (and his ego was as inflated as it could possible get) he slipped on the rain slick floor, fell on his back and banged his head.

"KUSO!!!" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head and groggily got up. He looked down at the floor and notice a large crack where his head hit. He hated not being able to use his ki! It made him almost as vulnerable to pain and clumsiness as a weak pathetic human. And Saiyan or not, without his ki that fall _hurt_!The tried to shake the pain off as he remembered why this ritual was done before every battle. 

(The Lumbertinkin was done so that a warrior would not be overconfident in his or her ki abilities. It was to remind you that all forces are not impenetrable, and to rely on ki alone is foolish.) 

Almost 21hrs later

Vegeta rushed the last ten kata's because he wanted to rest a bit before the last part of the ritual. The last part of the ritual was the hunt, and the sacrificial offering. He took three capsules out of a hidden pocket in his breast plate and un-capsized them. The first one had a platinum goblet in it, which was incrusted with rare jewels. It also had the symbol of Vegetasei cut out of one large diamond encased on it. The next capsule held an alter. It was made out of gold and had dozens of ornate rare jeweled designs surrounding the symbol of Vegetasei. The symbol was made out of jewels that were not of this world. The third capsule held a dagger. It was simple in design. It had a passage of an ancient Vegetaen scripture on both sides of it's hilt. However what made this dagger sacred was that it was completely made out of wood. But not just any ordinary piece of wood. It was the wood from the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life was the oldest living thing in the known universe. The scripture on the hilt was supposed to be recited when it is used at each sacrifice and the knife is suppose to give whoever wields it great power. But the understanding of its script and the pronunciations of those words had been long forgotten on planet Vegeta. Now, only the ritual remains, and it's not fully intact. It is neither believed in or done with the fervor of the past. It is mostly done out of tradition. 

It was only by chance that Vegeta was able to retrieve the dagger. He won it in a game of Waste. (It's exactly like poker, only the stakes are higher if you lose) The other player (the loser) told him that he would give him the precious dagger if he sparred his life. Vegeta didn't believe that he had the dagger, at first. It was kept under tight security in the Royal palace of Vegetasei, and Vegetasei had been destroyed by _a meteor shower_. So, at the time, he didn't believe how that low class Baka could of had had it. The soldier lead the curious Vegeta to his quarters and gave him the dagger. Vegeta was in complete shock. Then he was furious and demanded to know how a piece of $#!% like him was able to get his filthy hands on such a valuable Saiyan item! The soldier refused to answer him, so Vegeta blasted him for his insolence. It wasn't until later, on Namek did Vegeta learn that it was Freeza who destroyed his planet. But not before it was purge of all its valuables. 

When Vegeta was away the first year he came to Earth, he took his revenge on Freeza's army, looked for Kakarot, and rightfully retrieved other Vegetasei's stolen treasures. The knife, goblet and alter wasn't even the tip of the ice-burg of what he retrieved, but it was all he needed for this particular Saiyan ritual.

Vegeta got on one knee and ceremoniously placed the goblet and dagger on the alter and mumble a prayer, The tone in which he spoke the words, made it clearly audible that it was to a God that he didn't believe in. He got up slowly and bowed. While still bowed, he walked backwards (so that he would not turn his back to the God and disrespect it) until he was off of the ceramic floor. Once he was off the floor, he ran into the woods so that he could catch a prey, any prey, without his supernatural abilities. He only had 5 hours to do it. If he couldn't do it in this specific allotted time period, he'd have to do the whole ritual over again, whether the battle had ensued or not. Unfortunately for Vegeta, it seemed that all animal life was hibernating that day and his five hours to complete the ritual expired. He had to do it all over again.

"KUSO!!!!"

****

It was May 12, the day the androids were due to arrive. Bulma sat indian style on the floor of her son's nursery and watched him crawl around the room. She smiled warmly at him. He was so advanced for his age. He was only three months old and already crawling. She also was sure that when he cooed, he was actually saying words. Maybe that last part was just motherly pride, but he was still advanced for his age. He was her little sweetie; although, for a little sweetie, he was extremely strong for a baby. Like his daddy. And extremely spoiled. Just like his daddy. But maybe that was her fault too. She_ was _overly attentive to Trunks, as so was his Grandfather, Grand mother _and_ Vegeta. 

"He doesn't know it, Trunks" She giggled to her son. "But I know it's your daddy who wakes you up almost every night."

Bulma got a little sad when she thought about her and Vegeta's last conversation, or should she say fight. She would hate herself forever if he died and her last words were "You make me sick!" or something close to that nature. At the time she said it, she meant it. Her anger made her forget about her fear. Vegeta was being sooo insensitive!... She sighed and looked out one of the windows. It was a beautiful day. If it wasn't for these Baka androids she, Trunks, and Vegeta would have probably had a picnic today. The stillness of the day allowed her to think about the past events and the events that were to come within the next few hours. 

Bulma was so upset with Vegeta when he left, it took her two days just to calm down. She knew about most of the Saiyan rituals. She learned about them when their souls bonded. But she didn't know everything about them, for she passed out because of the intensity of the merge. So unlike Vegeta, who knew everything there was to know about her, she was still in the dark when it came to knowing a large portion of his life. He was an enigma to her. Vegeta liked it that way. He even denied her access to most of his memories and thoughts with some type of mental barrier. He allowed their mental bond, but he designated where she could go. He said it was for her own good, and not because he was worried that she'd hate him for his past actions. He assured her that if he allowed her to take a peek at this memories, she would have nightmares for the rest of her life. In a way she believed him, so she didn't press the issue. She knew that he thought the cruelest things were funny, and that he had no problem killing something (someone) on a whim. But most of all, she was having enough nightmares as it was, because of those %*&%ing androids! She didn't need his crazy past scaring her to death too!

As she thought about the more recent events, she could feel her blood starting to boil. This Lumbertinkin ritual made her angry. No it was beyond anger, it pissed her off! She didn't _want_ to spend these last few days without him. She was a nervous wreck! Vegeta didn't even believe in this ritual, or the God that it was supposed to honor! He didn't believe in any of the rituals. She remembered how he would groan and gripe when certain ritualistic or traditional days would come around. Heaven forbid if he had to fast or something, or do some type of chant every hour or so. She didn't understand why he would continue to keep participating with these traditions when he couldn't stand doing them! It wasn't like there were any other Saiyans around that would look down on him for putting those traditions to rest. Well, there was Goku but besides fighting, Goku didn't know anything about being a Saiyan. Heck! He didn't even know that he _was_ a Saiyan a few years ago! Yet still, Vegeta never gave up his culture! She couldn't help but to respect him for that. Even though he was.. well evil.. he was loyal when he gave his heart to something. 

Then she thought about more the impending doom. All she knew was that the lavender haired boy, from the future, told Goku that Vegeta was killed by the androids. Sure, they were surprised by the androids attack, but she still couldn't imagine Vegeta not being as strong as he is today. She was sure that he would have been a SSJ, even in that boys time line. Ever since Goku became a SSJ, Vegeta had been obsessed in his determination to surpass him! His training would have been the same. Everything that has happened, would have went exactly the same! Even without the boy's premonition. Except for Goku's death. And maybe the boy was wrong about that. As far as she knew, Goku hadn't been sick at all, these last three years. But more importantly, her husband's future was still _death_! She couldn't shake the fear of losing him, and he didn't understand her fear. He thought that she didn't trust him, or believe in his capabilities. She knew that he was upset with her because of her fears, but never expressed his anger or his hurt, to her. Not even mentally. Bulma honestly _did _believe in her husbands capabilities, but she had to be logical about the whole thing. More importantly, she did not want her husband to die! 

She hated to admit this, but her last hope was Goku. Goku had died before the androids came the last time. So hopefully his presence now would make a big enough difference. Hopefully he will be able to save the day _again._

Trunks plea for attention brought Bulma out of her thoughts. He pushed a jack-in-the-box to his mother and cooed for her to open it. She smiled at her son and started to turn the handle. This was a new toy. Trunks got a new toy almost twice a day. The tinkering music played a Saiyan melody. Trunks clapped his hands in beat with it. Then all of a sudden a Humongous Hippo like balloon creature popped out of it!! It was about 11 feet tall! Trunks and Bulma started to scream! Then Trunks started to cry. It scared the crap out of both of them!!! (literally for Trunks) Bulma quickly picked her son up and started to soothe him.

"It's ok, Trunks! Mama's here!" She said lovingly to her son as she held him close and bounced him in her arms. Then she mentally growled 'Sheesh Dad, what were you thinking when you made that toy!!'

For the rest of the day Trunks didn't trust any toys that were enclosed in boxes. 

It was little over an hour before the androids were due to arrive and Bulma felt really guilty because of her last conversation with her husband. She had been trying to get in touch with Vegeta, mentally, for the past few hours, but he had up his mental wall. She figured that he was keeping it up because he was upset with her. But still, she desperately wanted to make amends with her husband before the fight started.

"Trunks."

He was playing with some building blocks and looked up at her quizzically.

"We're going to see daddy!"

Bulma picked up her son, went out side, un-capsized an air jet that was specially made to fit just her and Trunks and onto Celeron City they went.

~~~

She was a few minutes early when she arrived to the city. She noticed some of the Z senshi on a mountain and decided to land there and wait with them. Upon arriving at the mountain, She decided to wait inside the jet, for a while, until more of the Z senshi arrived. Right now, the only ones who were there was Yamcha and Tien. It wasn't long before Piccolo, Krillien, Goku and Gohan arrived. She stepped out of her jet and got her baby son, so she could say hello to her friends. As she walked closer to them she could hear Yamcha say something under his breath about her.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillien said. "I see you got a baby with you. Whose is it?"

"It's mine!" She answered happily.

Everyone except Yamcha, Goku, and Piccolo practically did a face vault.

"Wow! I didn't know you and Yamcha had a kid!" Squealed Gohan.

"It's not my kid!!" Yamcha snorted angrily.

"It's not?!" Krillien and Gohan asked in unison. The clueless ones of the senshi gathered around her in curiosity. 

"Whose is it?" Gohan finally asked.

"He's Vegeta's son." Bulma stated proudly.

The one's around her did a complete face vault. Yamcha just snorted and angrily turned his head away from her and Trunks.

"Wow! Who'd a guessed! Vegeta's a daddy!!?" Krillien stated amazed at the turn of events. 

Goku walked toward her and shook Trunks little hand. "I'm Goku" he said in a baby voice. "And I bet your name is Trunks.."

"How did you know that Goku?" Bulma asked quizzically, interrupting Goku's conversation with her son. "I never told you his name before?" 

Goku looks up at her and scratched his head. His eyes were as wide as saucers "Umm.. Am I right?" He asked sheepishly. 

She nodded.

He nervously laughed. "Lucky guess...I guess" He quickly turned away from her and looked at the peaceful city. He decided to change the subject before she asked him anymore questions about his sudden insight. "The androids should be arriving any minute now!"

"Where is Vegeta anyway?" Krillien asked as he looked around and searched the skies. "I don't feel his ki."

"Well.. honestly I don't know." Bulma admitted. She felt like they were giving her condescending stares so she continued "Huh.. I've been soo busy that I really couldn't tell you...."

"He probably chickened out!" Yamcha scoffed.

"No. I don't think that's it." Goku said defending Vegeta's tardiness. "I know Vegeta, and he has too much honor to run away from a battle."

All the senshi stayed quiet. They didn't have as much faith in Vegeta as Goku did. 

'I was hoping he'd be here.' Bulma sighed to herself. She look down and noticed Gohan playing with her son. She smiled warmly at the two boys and wondered if they would be friends in the future.

The rest of the senshi stood at the edge of the mountain cliff and stared down at the peaceful city. The future would be revealing itself at 3:10. Now it was only a matter of time. Piccolo looked up and noticed an air craft coming in there direction. 

"Hey its Yajarobe!" Krillien cried out.

"Hello Yajarobe!" Goku called out. 

Yajarobe hovered in his air car by the cliff. 

"Long time no see! Did you come to fight the androids too?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Yeah right!" Yajarobe snorted. "I just came to bring you this!" He threw a bag of senzu beans.

Goku caught it. "Thanks! I'm sure they'll come in handy!" 

Yajarobe snorted, turned his air car around and flew off. He was not even half way across the city before his car exploded.

It had begun... 

***

It was 3:15. The androids had since arrived, and Vegeta still wasn't finished with the ritual! 

"I'm late!" Vegeta screamed, as he ran toward the altar at an inhuman speed; even though, he didn't use any ki. He placed the little furry creature on the altar. The alien technology that was used to make that sacred place, created invisible binds that held the creature down. He began to speak in his native tongue, to one of his native Gods. 

"I give you this offering in loyalty and humility in exchange for nothing, but in hopes that you will see fit to grant... 'me?'.._.Us _victory in battle." The speed in which said the sacred words, _and_ the lack of enthusiasm dripping off of Vegeta's voice was enough to anger any god. But he was a prince, and he didn't do anything with humility. Moreover he was late, and he didn't want victory to come without him even getting the chance to participate. 

"I give you the life of this.." He gestured toward the creature, for he didn't know what it was. "In exchange for nothing, but in hopes that you will protect the lives of your warriors in this battle" He unsheathed the wooden dagger and sliced through the belly of the small animal. The blood of the creature pooled underneath it and then followed a carved path in the gold altar before it dripped into the goblet. When the goblet was half full when Vegeta ceremoniously took it in both hands and began to speak in Saiyan again.

"I offer you the blood of this..." 'whatever it is, probably something that scientist think is extinct.' " in exchange for nothing, but in hopes that you will grant the blood through our veins and heart to be that of the purest and mightiest warrior." 

He slowly brought the cup to his lips and unfortunately took a whiff of the putrid smelling liquid. He gagged at the thought of swallowing it. He tilted his head back and took the warm liquid into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. His body convulsed. He almost threw up! Since there was no one watching him, he didn't even try to conceal his body's violent reaction to the taste of the blood. It was disgusting as well as metallic and salty. It tasted like no animal blood he had ever tasted, _on any planet_, in his life. Through watery eyes, he glared at the dead animal on the altar. He shook his head and fought off the urge to throw-up and spit. The ritual forbade any of the blood taken in, to be spilt unless in battle. He took deep breaths to calm himself and the churning of his stomach. He swore, then and there, on his memory of Planet Vegeta and the Kingdom of Vegetasei that even if he had to repeat that ritual a hundred times, he would _NEVER_ chose that type of animal to sacrifice _EVER_ again!! 

It took about 15minutes to regain his composure. He cleaned off the sacrificial instruments and headed for the city where the androids were to show up. When he was about half way there, he felt the ki's of all the Z senshi minus Yamcha heading toward his direction.

Vegeta smirked that Yamcha wasn't with them. "Coward!" He said to himself. Then Vegeta frowned. 'I hope that he did not die already!' Vegeta tried to shake off the thought of Yamcha dieing in battle. "If he's dead.. _how will I ever be able to get my revenge_!!!"

Vegeta returned his thoughts to the situation at hand. "What are they doing?" He asked himself. He could feel them leaving the city at a tremendous speed but he could not feel the ki of the androids. "Are they fleeing?" He decided to keep his ki low as he observed what was happening. If the androids were as tuff as that boy from the future said, he may need to come with a strategy to defeat them. But first, he had to know what he was up against. 

From a distance he observed them. He noticed the two androids flying behind Goku. 

Vegeta smirked "Oh..so they don't have a ki. That's why I couldn't feel them." 

Vegeta hovered in the sky and watched them land on an island. Always being an intelligent warrior, (when his anger didn't cloud his judgment) he took in all the information he could on his enemy. Knowing ones enemy was always the best way to win a battle. He watched as the fight between Goku and the fat android ensued. Something was wrong. Goku wasn't doing well. Sure he was holding his own, but his energy was fading fast. Vegeta smirked; he immediately knew what was wrong. 

"So the purpled haired boy was right after all..." He chuckled to himself. "He was just wrong about the time." 

He decided to watch the battle a little while longer before he interfered and rescued Goku. He wanted to watch the androids fighting techniques. 

Vegeta felt Yamcha's ki and noticed him land by the other senshi. He let a relieved smirk cross his lips. Now, if he continued to live through this battle, his revenge can go as planned. Vegeta then turned his gaze back a the battle at hand.

In desperation, Goku shot a kamayhamayha at the android. The android laughed and absorbed the blast in his hands. Vegeta was shocked! He knew for a fact how powerful that technique was. He had been hit by it before, and at that time Goku wasn't anywhere near a powerful as he is now. Vegeta quickly composed himself and smirked. This was indeed a useful piece of information. The battle continued a little while longer. Goku took a senzu, but it did nothing for his condition. The android quickly got the upper hand and started draining the remainder of Goku's energy. Vegeta decided that it was now time to reveal his greatness. Vegeta smirked and slowly shook his head no when he noticed Piccolo trying to save Goku. Vegeta shot a small ki beam at his shoulder.

"I don't think so Piccolo. This honors mine!"

Piccolo fell to the ground and Gohan frantically ran to him just as Vegeta landed right next to Goku.

"SO IT WAS YOU?!" Piccolo roared as he got up.

Vegeta smirked and ignored Piccolo. He started to speak to the androids "I'm the only one who gets to kill Kakarot!" 

The fat android backed up; even though, he was unafraid. Vegeta kicked Goku and sent him flying toward Piccolo. Piccolo caught Goku handed him to Yamcha (the chicken, so called warrior, who finally showed up.) The same Baka who cowardly volunteered to take Goku home. Vegeta noticed Yamcha's cowardliness and silently hoped that Yamcha caught whatever disease Goku suffering from. _ After _he got his revenge, of course. 

Vegeta looked back at the fat android and asked him "Is it true that androids can experience fear?"

*******************

Bulma was on the cliff sitting in her jet. She couldn't believe it. It was too late to say sorry to her husband. And now he was fighting those androids that almost killed Yamcha. Chills went down her spine as she thought about what happened to Yamcha. It was the grossest thing she had ever seen in her life! The android had put his hand right through his chest. She looked at her son. He didn't seem afraid at the sight of Yamcha's near death experience. He seemed curious. She new that Vegeta would have been proud by Trunks response. He was such a weirdo. Bulma shook her head a that thought. She was now understanding what Chichi has been going through all these years. She looked down at her infant son who was sitting in her lap.

"I don't care what your dad says, your not growing up to be a warrior." She kissed his forehead "You're going to be the president of Capsule Corps."

The baby frowned like his father and shook his head. Bulma could help but laugh. He truly was his fathers son.

"Bulma lets get out of here!" Yajarobe whined.

"Excuse me?" Bulma yelled. "Who said I was taking you anywhere!"

"You know Bulma you shouldn't be so mean to me!" The fat little warrior pouted. "If it wasn't for me you and Vegeta would have never got together!"

Bulma pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that skeptical look! If it wasn't for me Vegeta would have destroyed the whole planet the first time he came here!"

"Bull $#!%!!" Bulma fumed "You weren't even there!"

"Was so!" Yajarobe said as he unsheathed his sword. "Who do you think cut off his tail!!"

Bulma's eyes double their size. "Yajarobe, you know once Vegeta finds out, you're as good as dead, right?"

The fat little warrior swallowed hard. "He should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, he would of never had the chance to meet you."

"That maybe so.." Bulma agreed "But trust me, Vegeta not going to see it that way. He still pissed about that fight because the senshi jumped him. Victory was his, and he knew he would of own that battle if the others didn't interfere. Especially the Baka who cut off his tail!"

"You sound like you wished he won!" Yajarobe pointed out.

A guilty blush surfaced on Bulma's face. "Well for obvious reason I'm glad he lost, but I'm his wife I want my husband so succeed in everything he does!"

"Even if it's purging the earth?" Yajrobe snorted.

Bulma didn't answer, she just stared at the little annoying man and started her air craft.

******************

Vegeta was watching the fight between Piccolo and the other android. This battle was really disappointing. He had expected something more... difficult!

'Bulma had been afraid for nothing.' He growled to himself. He was sure that the he and the senshi could have beat them three years ago. He didn't even need to turn SSJ to defeat the other android. He only did to show off. To prove to everyone that Goku wasn't the only Saiyan that could evolve. And now it was over. Vegeta sighed to himself. Piccolo clearly hand the upper hand, plus one of the androids. 'This was a complete waste of time!' He yelled to himself. Just then he felt a familiar ki. It was that purple haired boy!

Vegeta tuned to see him as did the others.

"Trunks is back!" Piccolo yelled.

'T..T..Trunks!?! That's the name of my son!' Vegeta stuttered in his thoughts. Now it all made sense. The boy was a SSJ. He was from the future. He had lavender hair like his chibbi son and Bulma's natural hair color.(how he knew Bulma natural hair color when she dyed it all the time, is a secret that only people with pubic hair know ^_~ ) He had on a Capsule Corps jacket. 

'He looks just like me for crying out loud! Why didn't I notice all this before!' Vegeta scolded himself. He prided himself on being overly observant and now he just realized that his jealousy made him so blind that he couldn't even recognized his own son. Sure he didn't have a son back then, but still.. he should have known. What Trunks said next, brought him back to reality and out of thoughts.

"Theses are not the same androids" 

"What! What do you mean these are not the same androids!" Vegeta roared at his son "Are you tell me you lied to us boy!" Even though he was upset about the misinformation, his Saiyan blood could not help be relieved and elated that a bigger and better battle was to come.

Trunks looked at his father with fear in his eyes and began to explain. "No I didn't lie. I must have changed the future when I came back in time..." he looked at the older android. "But I didn't think that things would have changed this much.."

The older android was looking up at Trunks. He was in a tight spot. He wasn't expecting another warrior. And he definitely wasn't expecting the rest of the senshi to be as strong as they were. He had to escape, but he needed a distraction. He looked around there was none. He was complete surrounded by six warriors, whose soul intent was to destroy him. Then as if Kame was giving him a helping hand, he noticed an air craft coming towards the senshi.

Everyone turned their attention away from Trunks and the android, and looked at the oncoming space craft.

'No, she wouldn't!' Vegeta thought to himself, but he knew she would. He knew it was Bulma. He could feel her thoughts feathering his brain. Angrily he let down his mental. "WHAT THE %^&$ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!'

'Oh Vegeta I just wanted to see you and tell you I'm sorry...'

'Sorry for what?' He interrupted in a growl.

'Sorry for the things I said to you the last time we spoke!'

'Fine, fine. I'm sorry too. Now go back home!' He mentally spoke very quickly to get her to turn around and leave 'You have no idea how much danger you are.....'

'No!' She interrupted 'I'm not going back! We came all this way to support you! And that's exactly what we're going to do!!'

'WE?!?!!' Vegeta mentally yelled in complete terror. 'PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE TRUNKS WITH YOU!!!!'

Bulma didn't answer him. Her attention was on the figure that was floating in the middle of the circle of warriors. His face seemed soo...familiar? Then she saw him raise his hand and throw a ki blast straight for her. It happened so fast she couldn't even react. She couldn't yell. She couldn't even mentally call out to Vegeta to save her and her son.

Unlike the rest of senshi Trunks kept his gaze on the android. This android may not have been the same one as in his time line, but it was an android just the same. And by his own experiences, he knew that it was unwise to turn ones gaze away from them. He was the only one who saw the android power up to throw the ki ball at his mother! He quickly appeared in front of the air craft and grabbed his mother and younger self in less than a second before the blast hit the air craft. No one even noticed the android start his attack. No one even noticed Trunks save them..

No one except Vegeta. Vegeta felt his son's ki rise tremendously and glanced back at the android. The android was powering up to kill his wife and son. Vegeta teleported himself to Bulma's aircraft but appeared right behind Trunks. Instead of interfering with Trunks rescue, he watched him grab and save Bulma and his younger self. Once Vegeta was sure his family was safe( including m.Trunks) he then the teleported himself away from the smoke and debris of the exploded craft. Vegeta was beyond pissed.

'How dare he attack my wife and child!!!!' Vegeta mentally screamed as he intensely searched through the smoke for the cowardly android. 

He was going to destroy that android! And then kill Piccolo for being so careless. It was Piccolo's fault! For it was his fight. He should have finished it, before he let himself get distracted! His foolishness almost cost Vegeta the life of his wife and son. And if they would have died..... The senshi wouldn't of had to worry about the androids. They would of had a bigger problem to worry about. And his name is VEGETA. 

Trunks safely landed on the ground with his mother and younger self. He gaze intensely at the both of them, to make sure they weren't wounded in any way. He sighed in relief when he realized they were fine. Just their disposition was off. They were frozen in complete shock. Slowly his mother started to blink her eyes.

"I'M ALIVE!!" She finally screamed. Then she released a blood-curdling scream when remembered her son.

Vegeta who was in the air, and determined to get his revenge on the android, felt her fear though his entire being. Her feeling of terror, terrified _him _and almost made him forget that c.Trunks was safe. _Almost_. 'Baka! Stop screaming and look beside you!' 

Bulma whipped her head side to side looking for her son, but because of her fear she wasn't really focusing on anything or anyone. Then she heard him cry. She pushed m.Trunks out of the way and embraced her son. All she could do was thank Kame that he was alive and unscathed.

"Are you ok Bulma?!" Krillien asked as he descended to help her. All the senshi went to help her. It was as if they forgot all about the android who just tried to kill her. They forgot that he was still out there.

Bulma nodded. Trunks looked away from her, after her affirmation, and looked to the sky at his father. Vegeta was the only one that did not come to comfort Bulma and c.Trunks. Never before had m.Trunks been so angry. He wasn't even this angry when Gohan died.

"Where is he!" Vegeta growled as he searched for the android. "How could he just disappear!!"

'How could he.. How can he be soo heartless!' m.Trunks roared to himself. He had a scowl on his face that rivaled his fathers 'He doesn't even care that they could have died!' He couldn't contain his anger any longer. He flew to the sky's to confront his dad. 

"They could have died!" m.Trunks roared as he flew right beside his dad.

Vegeta was still intensely searching through the cloud of smoke for the android. He was pissed beyond comprehension. Thus he did not hear m.Trunks outburst.

(n.a. ok ^_^ i'm tired of saying m.Trunks and c.Trunks soo m.Trunks is just Trunks and c.Trunks is still c.Trunks. Ok?. Good. I'm glad we have an understanding... on with the story ^_~)

Trunks thought that Vegeta was ignoring him and was not only insulted by his fathers actions, but also enraged. He flew in front of Vegeta and got into his face and growled. "They could have died and you wouldn't have even cared!!"

Vegeta was taken back by the youths bold act, and had no idea what the kid was talking about. And for the first time throughout this whole battle, Vegeta's frown completely disappeared and he innocently asked "Who?"

"WHO?!?!" Trunks managed to sputter out. Never in his life did he hate someone so much as he did his father at that second. "BULMA AND YOUR SON!!!"

Vegeta looked passed Trunks and toward the ground at Bulma who was cuddling their baby. Inwardly he smiled at her. He was always impressed by her strength, and her being able to lovingly comfort their son right after a near death experience... well, she just pleased him. Then he glanced back at this son. The one who was glaring daggers at him. 'How dare he even question my loyalty to my wife and child!' Vegeta was deeply hurt by Trunks accusations. He was used to things letting him down, but he never in a million Saiyan years would he of thought that his own son would not know him, or his feeling he had for him. Unfortunately, Vegeta only knew how to handle disappointment in one way. Retaliation. A frown set deep into Vegeta face 'If he honestly believes I don't care about him...'His mental voice became sinister. 'Then who am I to change his impression of me!'

"Boy" Vegeta began to speak, and then roared "I have more important things to worry about than that menacing woman and _her_ cry baby child!!" Vegeta glared angrily at his son; even though, he instantly regretted his words. This is not the relationship he planned on having with his son. He was determined to break the chain of hate that royals had towards ones child. But his son's complete disrespect made it very difficult. He was only Saiyan for crying out loud!

Trunks just stared at his father in complete horror. He felt like his whole world collapsed. His worse fears just came true. He just found out his father did not love him or his mother. He did not care enough about them to even protect them from death. He just hovered there in complete shock. A hundred memories filled his brain. Some were of nights when he found his mother crying, calling out Vegeta's name. Others were his dreams of becoming just like him. And how he trained hard to make him proud. But most of them were about the time machine and how he would not allow himself to get his hopes up, even thought he desperately wanted it to work, so he could meet and know his father. That was the true reason he came back this time. The first time was to warn them about the androids, but this time was to know his father. He was so impressed by him. And was so honored when he asked him if he wanted his shirt. Even though he knew Vegeta was being sarcastic. He found out later that that was Vegeta's favorite shirt. The only piece of clothing he ever picked out; although, the others didn't know that. They all believed that Bulma picked it out to be funny. Then he remembered all the times he would get into fight defending his decease father's honor, even though he knew nothing about him. And now he realized that all those fights were in vain. Vegeta was bastard everyone said he was. Trunks refused to allow the tears that stung behind his eyes from surfacing. He closed his eyes to keep his eyes from betraying. When he opened them he noticed that his father was gone. Trunks looked around and then saw Vegeta land near Bulma.

Vegeta just glared at Bulma and put up his mental wall! He was upset with her on many levels. First because she was _here,_ and this was not place for a woman _without any fighting abilities_! Two, because she came here with their son! Three because she came here with _HIS SON_!!!! Four, because she almost died and took their son to heaven with her! Five... a repeat for four but in more possessive terms. And but most importantly, she raised an idiot (Trunks) who knows absolutely nothing about him!!!!

'How could that little bastard think that I do not care!!! I probably died protecting them!!' He roared to himself and growled out loud. 

Every one looked at him then quickly looked away. Now that Piccolo informed them that Vegeta was now the strongest, they didn't want to get on his bad side. They group had been talking about the android when Vegeta landed.

"I think that was Dr. Gero." Bulma stated calmly.

"WHAT?!?" Vegeta yelled. Terrifying c.Trunks and making him cry. He looked at his son and felt bad. c.Trunks wasn't used to Vegeta yelling. He was used to Bulma yelling, but Vegeta usually just argued mentally if he was around c.Trunks. He did that because the child's cries were too piercing for his sensitive ears. As he watched his son cry, he had to fight the urges to take his son in his arms and soothe him. He couldn't do such a thing in public. He had a reputation to keep. 

Bulma glared at Vegeta. She hated that in public, his pride came before his family. But his pride was something she had grown to accept. She knew that his pride was what made him the person she loved so much. So she decided to play along and help him out because he could tell that he was suffering because he could not embrace his son. "See Vegeta! Every time you put your ugly mug in Trunks face he starts crying!"

Vegeta snapped his gaze away from his son and just looked at her with shocked frown. He put down his mental wall. 'Why in Kame would you say a lie like that?' Before she could answer him back, he realized what she was doing. He mentally thanked her. He was about two seconds away from soothing his son in public, and he didn't care who saw him. He even had his hands out to embrace him and everything. After he composed himself, Vegeta asked in a condescending roar. "That's preposterous! How can you possible know that that is Dr. Gero?" He honestly didn't believe that Bulma knew what she was talking about.

Bulma could hear the doubt in Vegeta voice. She hated to be doubted, especially by him. Sure he was smart, but she'd be damned if he was going to question her intelligence in public She had her pride too. So like he does to her when she doesn't understand something, she started to speak to him very slowly. "I saw his picture in one of my fathers books! And there written under his picture, in big bold letters was his name..... D-R. G-E-R-O!!"

Vegeta just stood there in shock for about 10 seconds. 'I _know_ she didn't just talk to me like I'm stupid in public!' 

Trunks noticed his father disposition, then noticed his mother smug victorious look, and then he noticed the terrified senshi. No one could believe that she would talk to Vegeta like that without out a shred of fear. Vegeta knew she had no fear of him, but he couldn't believe that she just spoke down to him in public. The senshi plus Trunk all feared that Vegeta was going to snap.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Piccolo growled trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well he looks different. Like he altered his humanity but I'm sure that that's him" Bulma answered. "It was an easy mistake Vegeta?"

"What!" Vegeta couldn't believe that she insulted him again. He wasn't even doing anything this time.

Trunks watched his father separate himself from the rest of the senshi, though he could tell that he was still listening to all the conversation that was going on. But he also looked like he was distracted by other thoughts. Then he looked at his mother. She was in the midst of the conversations, but she too seemed distracted. Then he looked at his younger self. c.Trunks had stopped crying and was giggling in his mothers arms. Then it seemed that when his mother got distracted so did he. cTrunks would glance at his father and then to his mother as if his parents were talking or something. Vegeta looked beyond pissed. His frowned lips were pressed into a thin white line, his eyes were narrowed and he fist were clenched so tight his knuckle looked like they were going to burst through his gloves Then every so often Vegeta's bottom lip would quiver as if her were speaking and Bulma would respond to it with an angry glare.

'What's going on?' Trunks asked himself.

'Do you really want to know!?!' Vegeta mentally yelled in his son mind.

'Leave him out of this Vegeta!!!' Bulma yelled at her husband in her sons mind. 

Trunks was completely shocked. He had just heard his father and his mother speak to him in his mind. He couldn't believe it. It happened so quickly that he wasn't sure if it actually happened or not. He was about to say yes, but at that exact moment the location of the Dr. Gero's lab was given and Vegeta was off.

Trunks was complete terror that his father was going to get killed again and flew in front of Vegeta to stop him. 

"No we have to wait for Goku!" He screamed.

If Trunks wanted to completely disrespect his father, he just did it. Ten fold. 

Vegeta just stared at his son for a couple of seconds. He was trying to subdue his rage toward his insolent son. It wasn't Trunks' fault. He knew that now. That's what he and Bulma was just arguing about when his son interrupted them mentally. But Vegeta could not stand the fact that his son had no faith in him! Here he was the strongest warrior of them all, and his son still raves about Kakarot! It disgusted him.

"Boy!" Vegeta growled "I wait for no one! Especially not that Baka idiot Kakarot! Now I advise you to get out of my way!!" 

Vegeta tried to fly around him but Trunks matched his movements. Vegeta growled he was getting very tired of his sons insolence. He was tempted to blast him, but he looked into his eyes. They looked just like his mothers. His son's eyes held the same fear that Bulma's held for so long. The fear of losing him. Vegeta sighed in a growl, pushed him out of the way and blasted past him. 

Trunks floated back to the ground after Vegeta left. He told all the senshi that Vegeta intended to allow the android 17 and 18 to wake up so that he could have a challenging fight. Trunks assured them that Vegeta wasn't strong enough, even though Piccolo was convinced that he was. But Trunks took no heed to Piccolos confidence and roared that he was not going to let his father die again and blasted off. 

Bulma blinked like ten times After the young boy left. "Did he just say father?"

"Bulma" Piccolo began "There something you should know. That boy is Trunks, and he is Vegeta's son. That boy, is who the baby in your arms eventually grow up to be."

"Oh man!! WOW!!" Gohan yelled in complete amazement. While Krillien commented on Vegeta's and Trunks similarities. 

Bulma screamed in shock and took a good look at her son. 'So that's what Vegeta was ranting about!' She shook her head, and said something about Trunks looks. 'Trunks your father's upset that you... well the other Trunks doesn't know about him!' She started to giggle 'I thought he was talking about you! I thought he was going crazy!' She was brought out of her thoughts by Gohan asking her to tell his dad that he loved him.

~~~~~~~~

Trunks followed closely behind his father. He had so much rage and love for the man, he couldn't think straight. 'Father your arrogance is going to get you killed!' Trunks screamed to himself.

What Trunks didn't realize was that Vegeta could hear him. Even though he was his son from a different dimension, he was still his son. Vegeta guessed that it was because of the family bond was created before he died. It freely opened up the mental channels to Trunks mind and therefore it was still there. Why Trunks didn't know about it was an enigma to Vegeta. What also bothered Vegeta was Trunks admiration toward Kakarot. 

'He acts like I'm some helpless weakling that cannot defend myself!! Wait for Kakarot indeed! I'D RATHER DIE FIRST!!!' Vegeta scoffed bitterly. "Go away boy! Your bothering me!" Vegeta growled as powered up to SSJ and flew faster to get away from his son.

Trunks powered up to SSJ too. He was determined not to let his father die 

Vegeta was upset with Trunks, but he couldn't shake the pride he felt knowing that his son was a SSJ at such a young age. Vegeta kept up his mental wall but that didn't prevent him from peeping into the thoughts of his wife and child. Although he rarely looked into c.Trunks mind unless he couldn't stop the child from crying and needed to know what was wrong. But now there was a teenage version of his son, and since, by nature, Vegeta was a curious person, he wanted to find out why his son was so stupid!! He pulled up a memory of one of the few times Trunks asked his mother about him. This action made Trunks remember the memory too. Vegeta was enraged by the lies she told him.

'I NEVER ONCE TOLD HER I CARED FOR HER!!!!' Vegeta powered up even more, blasted toward North City. He wanted to get this battle over with, so he could go home and have some words with his idiot, lying wife!!!

"Boy, If you won't leave, then make yourself useful and.." Vegeta smirked as he searched the canyons "Help me find that blasted lab!" 

Trunks growled "You're totally impossible father! Impossible!"

Vegeta chuckled to himself. Trunks outburst was completely like Bulma's.

It wasn't long before they felt Krillien's ki. It was a signal that he found the lab.

"So now it truly begins." Vegeta smirked. 

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there is chapter one I hope you liked it enough to read chapter two ^_~ I know it took me along time to get this chapter out. It was difficult!! Its hard to write about something everyone knows about. ~_~ But now it's here *sigh* Tell me what you think tenshi@peoplepc.com. 

Oh before I forget I don't own anything Dragon Balls Z, or GT. I'm just a poor kid with a computer and an active imagination. ^_~


End file.
